normal_bootsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden Block Minecraft Stream
All the members of Hidden block play Minecraft together. For some of them, it is their first time! Jimmy doesn't actually play the game himself during the stream. Date: 28th March 2013 Hosts: SpaceHamster (Jeff), Brutalmoose (Ian), Yungtown (Luke), Caddicarus (James), BalrogTheMaster (Wallid), Jimmy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3dgNg01nXQ Note: The video is no longer available on the current Hidden Block site. Synopsis To do: Finish the synopsis Yungtown comments on Brutalmoose's low manly voice. Jeff has trouble getting into the game. Yungtown likes the spruce wood because it is like dark chocolate. SpaceHamster is surprised that the game tells you what the trees are. Minecraft is a massive time-waster for Jeff. He decides to make a mansion and takes a month! They hear a strange ghostly noise. Brutalmoose meets up with the other two. Everyone starts to make a crafting table. Brutalmoose uses a shovel to dig dirt. Yungtown was excited to play Minecraft so he could make a dog house. Yungtown's mind goes blank as he doesn't remember what stone is called, and Jeff calls him out after yelling at him for not knowing what spruce was! Ian builds a small house. The others find iron and coal. It starts to get dark, and the trio realize that they are in trouble. Yungtown comments on how funny the last Hardcore was. They build the roof at night and put torches up. Yungtown makes a floor. Jeff creepily looks inside the house through the door. They hate how their house looks. The chat is hating on the house. A creeper blows up outside, and they get under attack by a skeleton. A zombie is holding a flower. Caddicarus joins the stream. He's finishing a video, and will join soon. Brutalmoose beats a zombie. The others trick Caddy into thinking the chat is making fun of him. Caddicarus gets sent multiple messages on Skype telling him where to find the stream. Jeff showers the others with torches. Caddicarus criticizes their house. They start arguing over coal. Jeff tries to give meat to the others, and Yungtown loses it in his inventory. They all eat together. Caddy knows nothing about this game as he just watches the others with a lot of lag. Caddy's computer is mocking him by trying to make him log in as 'pickaxe' as he didn't know what it was called earlier! Caddy tells about the time his sister didn't remember what a table was. Yungtown dances on a crafting table, and the others throw items at him. Brutalmoose harvests some coal that Jeff found, and claims that he found it. This is the first time that Caddy has had a voice chat with the other Hidden Block members. Yungtown was wondering how long it would take for Caddy to be in a stream or everyone would start raging on his absence. Someone in the chat wants Caddy to talk in his Did You Know Gaming voice. Caddy wants to talk to the fans while the others play their silly game. Caddy has only been proud of his treehouse he made in Minecraft. He built a mansion on the top of three trees. It was amazing! Caddy hasn't played again since. Yungtown asks the other guys what was their first creation in Minecraft. Brutalmoose makes log cabins. The others joke about items being their first creations. Yungtown tried to build a castle, but was out of his depth. Caddy notices the "cute" Hidden Block logo at the bottom of the stream. Caddy asks if the others have heard of Durex. The connection to the game is lost, and creepers appear and blow everything up. The game crashes again. The chat enlightens Yungtown as to what Durex is. Brutalmoose has a bunch of arrows sticking out of him. Playing in third person is weird. Brutalmoose then freaks out after looking at himself! Brutalmoose is killed by Yungtown after a skeleton attacks them! Yungtown has to verify that it was an accident. Everyone wants to kill Brutalmoose! Yungtown gets left behind, and Brutalmoose tries to mine a block below him to make him fall into lava. He fails, and Brutalmoose warns him to watch his back! Jeff says that he doesn't back-stab people. Jeff tells how Austin shot him in Civalry when Austin told him to play music for him! They all run away after being shot at. Yungtown has a lot of arrows sticking out of him! Brutalmoose wants Yungtown to kill Jeff, but he doesn't want to. Jeff gets attacked by a few creepers. Caddy is still waiting for his video to render. Caddy will send them a biscuit if they beat Minecraft before his video finishes rendering. Yungtown makes a Total Biscuit joke, and the others are disappointed in him. Creepers are dropping onto them. Caddy pulls out a soundboard. Brutalmoose takes all the iron. Caddy has another soundboard. It just yells "Jason" (from Heavy Rain) the whole time! The chat follows suit. Caddy pulls this out whenever he is in the mall. Yungtown makes fake fights in the mall, and is surprised that no one does anything. Jeff thinks it is weird that they do weird things at the mall. Caddy has a lot of soundboards. Jell accidentally hits Brutalmoose. Brutalmoose needs food, and Caddy provides some 'ambiance'. Everyone is running low on supplies. Yungtown thinks that the enemies are setting him up. Yungtown pisses off an Enderman, and they are all scared. Yungtown goes to kill it. Yungtown eats Rotten Flesh rather than the porkchop he was given. Caddy wants to play his drumkit through the stream. Yungtown and Caddy talk about a video they were in together, and how no one believed that Caddy was actually playing the drums in the video. The enderman returns to attack. Caddy can't stand his own voice. Caddy returns to his soundboard, and the other three can't hear the enemies attacking them. They all wonder what they are doing in Minecraft, and they discuss that they are all going to die eventually. Yungtown's friend says ridiculous friends. Caddy begins answering questions from the chat. Jeff tells a story about a rental he hated. Balrog joins the chat. Caddy tells the chat that Crash 3 isn't his favorite PS1 game, it is Metal Gear. Jeff finds a giant hole in the ground. Brutalmoose tries to push Yungtown into the hole. Caddy is upset that Brutalmoose is killing the sheep. Caddy's rendering has finished, and he is getting ready to join in the game. They talk about how Shane has a business card with Did you know guy on it. Brutalmoose wants to propose to Yungtown with a rose he found. Brutalmoose wants to kill Yungtown in a creative way. Yungtown suggests that they are cooking meth in their furnace. Caddy lives really close to Gavin from Rooster Teeth and confuses everyone else about how he describes his garden. Everyone else makes fun of what Caddy says and tries to make a terrible British accent. Caddy tries to imitate Brutalmoose. They try to imitate Snake. Everyone is still depressed about how bad the house is. Balrog is still struggling to download the game. Yungtown watches the sun go down with the others. Yungtown makes a terrible hardcore joke after seeing a zombie with a sword. Caddy informs Balrog about his new nickname - B-Rog. Balrog and Caddy try to get into the game, and Yungtown can't open the door, and Brutalmoose doesn't want to open it for him. Brutalmoose's game begins to lag. Caddy makes it into the game, but Brutalmoose has dropped out. Balrog makes it in too. Everyone has a party in the house. Balrog accidentally hits Yungtown, and Yungtown thinks it was Brutalmoose. Caddy then decides to take revenge by killing Balrog. The game crashes immediately. Caddy heads over to find some wood, and is startled and then intrigued by a hidden skeleton. Brutalmoose walks behind Caddy and watches him. Brutalmoose tells how he burned down something that was made for Wallid. Caddy slowly has to learn how to play the game. Jeff is on his own exploring. Balrog and Caddy fall into a pool of water and the others taunt them from above. Caddy sings. The group try to figure out a goal to do. Caddy goes swimming in the ocean. Caddy discusses the soundtrack to The Muppets Christmas. Brutalmoose thinks that puppets are creepy. Brutalmoose puts up a sign that says "Don't trust Luke!!!!!" They plan on making a larger house made out of stone. Caddy is lost on an island on his own as the sun goes down. He is scared. Everyone except Caddy begins to build his house. Wallid gets killed by a slime. Caddy wants to kill himself to get back to the others. Wallid almost gets hit by Yungtown by walking in front of him. Brutalmoose complains that now he is taking precautions. Brutalmoose keeps on crashing out of his game. Caddy freaks out as he gets startled by a cow! He is surrounded by enemies. Yungtown sees the insulting signs Brutalmoose made about him. Yungtown makes fun of Wallid for being killed by a slime. Caddy is happy to see everyone else. He goes to the bed, and everyone else jumps on him. They find a hole that Wallid dug right next to their house. Caddy goes into the hole to kill Wallid again. Brutalmoose traps Caddy in the hole. As Caddy tries to get out, Brutalmoose keeps on closing it off. Caddy tries to destroy the house from underneath, and Brutalmoose continues to seal him in. Caddy gets killed. Caddy gets startled as Brutalmoose enters the house. Caddy is insulted as he sees a sign that says "Ian hates Caddicarus". A creeper blows up behind him. Balrog makes a staircase out of dirt to nowhere. Luke makes a poor attempt to apologize on a sign, and spells it horribly. Everyone tries to pronounce what he has spelled. Balrog is very confused as to what he is doing. He reveals that he was just trying to make geometric shapes. The group help out building the wall, but someone keeps building it out of dirt! Caddy finds a bat, and wants to chase it. Wallid is getting shot by a skeleton, and Brutalmoose keeps on trolling him. Wallid dies again, and the chat says how mean Brutalmoose is being to him. Balrog returns covered in arrows, and Caddy successfully kills a bat. Brutalmoose kills Wallid again, after Wallid removes all of Jeff's crops. Jeff is making a ceiling. Balrog goes to the wrong house! Yungtown does an imersonation of Captain Sparrow. Wallid is not welcome in the new house. He puts a door down, and everyone yells at him again. They discuss how bad the acting was in the first Harry Potter film, and how much it improves in the second. Wallid starts tearing apart the wall, and he replaces it by putting dirt to replace the stone! They discuss plot holes in Harry Potter. A creeper blows a giant hold in the gap between the two houses. It is revealed that Balrog removed the door from the original house. Balrog gets killed by an enderman. Brutalmoose has a Fox MCCloud skin, and his tail splits in half where his legs are. Jimmy is in the chat, and they want him in the voice chat. Balrogcontinues to ruin the crops. Brutalmoose gives Balrog a place for him to build whatever he wants. Caddy wants to build fences so he gets a little playground. Balrog feels like a 12 year old! Brutalmoose and Caddy throw eggs at each other, and a baby chicken pops out of one of them. Brutalmoose then kills it. Caddy and Brutalmoose laugh at Balrog as he plays with dirt from the top of the house! Caddy throws dirt and flowers at him. There is a piece of cobblestone glitching on the house, and it is annoying Caddy. Jeff discovers a village. Caddy decides to answer questions. Yungtown asks if anyone is a communist! They talk about ProJared. Someone comments that the Hidden Block logo is off center. Brutalmoose responds by moving it more off centre! Jimmy joins the voice chat. Brutalmoose kills a villager. They discuss Normal Boots splitting up. Someone asks how they all met. They joke that they all bumped into each other on a stroll. Brutalmoose falls in a well. Yungtown met everyone else when they were all already friends. SpaceHamster was the last person to join Hidden Block. Brutalmoose found Caddy after he had a few thousand videos. They liked each other's videos. Shane then introduced Caddy to Wallid and Jimmy. Caddy knew SpaceHamster from Hardcore. They talk about their first discussions about creating the website coming up with names, and laughing about the making a website. They talk about the Star Wars games. Yungtown and Balrog are both killed by an Enderman. Brutalmoose takes all his stuff to put into a chest. Caddy discusses how he is broke because everything is so expensive. Yungtown and Balrog are both killed by the Enderman again. The Enderman is finally killed, and Caddy talks about how Shane bought a copy of Metal Gear Solid 2 for Easter Egg Hunting. Shane forgot to change the address, and Caddy ended up receiving all of Shane's "drugged up supplements". Someone asks about football. None of them really have a favorite team, and just like the team that everyone artound them support. Balrog gets blown up by a creeper, as Yungtown and Caddy talk about the differences of lingo between the US and UK. Brutalmoose's connection drops out. They get back in. They all talk about Cracker Barrel. Neither Caddy nor Jeff have even heard of it. Caddy has fish and chips shops. Caddy discusses how bad the euro is doing. Caddy talks about how quiet it is in the UK. Caddy can't sleep in complete silence. Jimmy needs to have a fan on. Caddy can sleep when he can hear things going on outside. People in New York are nice, but people in Maryland are inclusive. They discuss how bad tourists are in New York. Yungtown keeps on getting killed by Enderman. They discuss making an arena to fight in. Wallid doesn't have torches in his house, and things are spawning in it. Balrog kills a skeleton in one hit! They discuss a fictional family tree between them. Everyone watches Balrog build a high tower made of dirt. The chat asks each of the crew to ask another Hidden Block member to ask a question. Balrog falls off his tower and dies! Brutalmoose is frustrated that people keep on asking him how he came up with his name. He just came up with it when he was making a PSN account. Caddy wants to tell everyone that he doesn't want to put all of his fan art all up in one hit so that everyone can see each one. Jimmy complains that all of his fan art are people photoshopping half his face onto something. Balrog is asked which Pokemon female he would rather date, and Caddy is asked if Eve makes him stiff! Jeff is asked how he came up with SpaceHamster. It is from Boulder's Gate. The character thinks he has a hamster from space. Caddy loves people misspelling his surname. Jimmy is asked which Hidden Block member he would date. He's afraid to answer. Ian could defiantly choose which of his children is his favorite. Jimmy tells how disappointed he was when he wasn't allowed to play Animal Crossing, he just had to watch a guy talk about it. Jimmy talks about other games he played at PAX. They discuss how bad the WiiWare interface and controls are. They also don't like how poorly the points system works and that it was defiantly deliberate to take money from people. Balrog falls and dies again. Caddy has given up on PlayStation Battle Royale. The game is pretty unbalanced. The only games that weren't taken up at PAX were Game and Wario, Need for Speed and Wii Street View! Jimmy tried to be as bad as possible with Need for Speed because he was forced to use the motion controls, ramming into walls. He then went to Wii Street View. Jimmy made fun of the Wii Street View booth as well. Jimmy talks about who he met at PAX. Water was expensive at PAX. Balrog is still building stuff from dirt. Everyone discusses the video to watch from each of their channels. Wallid loves Caddy's first video, and Caddy hates it! Caddy hates his own videos. Jeff doesn't recommend any of his own. They all talk about their favorite videos from each other. Unlike everyone else, Yungtown does get proud of his videos. An enderman suddenly appears and kills Jeff. Caddy has no childhood history with Nintendo until he got a Gameboy when he was 11, and he had only third party games on it. Caddy discusses how he set his Xbox 360 on fire after it broke in three months. His PS3 is really good and still works. Brutalmoose also has both systems, and is afraid that his Xbox 360 will break. The PS3 is also a lot quieter than the Xbox. Yungtown has had nightmares of having the red ring of death! He woke up and turned on his Xbox to make sure it still worked. Jimmy had a dream that he deleted his YouTube channel. Caddy talks about how he was terrified when he received copyright strikes from some random company. Jimmy got a copyright strike from some comedy company who were trying to get money from his Sonic videos. People try to use Yungtown's 'I'm there for you' video against him. Caddy tells how people told him that his sister's acting sucked after making a parody of The Legend of Zelda CDI games! Yungtown compliments him on Caddy's work. Balrog falls off his ugly dirt tower again. He now has two! They want to make a song together. Caddy plays the drums, Wallid did choir, Yungtown can rap. Brutalmoose can sing, and Jeff can play the guitar, but can't read sheet music. Balrog can sing, but he doesn't know what to sing. Caddy plays his guitar. They discuss people who react poorly to anything. Caddy thinks that the music in the UK is better than the US. They talk about The Beetles. Someone is shooting at Yungtown, and Wallid is still building hideous dirt towers. He wants to get to the clouds. Caddy doesn't like The Who, and Jeff pretends to be that guy who complains about not liking The Who. He also hates Metallica. Yungtown asks Jimmy and Jeff if they have musical talent. Jeff can play the guitar. Balrog has a song set up for his Mega Man 8 review. Yungtown loves how the house looks, after he started with it looking like a 'H'. Brutalmoose doesn't want anyone younger than him to be drinking. Balrog dies again after thinking he can walk in the clouds. Yungtown wants oversized pants. They discuss whether or not they are taking new members. Since there are six of them, the Hidden Block would look weird with more than 6 sides. Wallid got bored with his girlfriend. Caddy talks about a relationship he had. She was a massive emo. She tried to prove that she was an emo to Caddy, and it was an awful experience. PBG isn't in Hidden Block because he hates the Hiiden Block guys! They are all sure that someone will actually believe that joke. Someone in the chat actually thinks that PBG is a billionaire! Balrog talks about his relationships. Jeff, Yungtown and Brutalmoose all make their characters dance around Balrog's character. Balrog and Caddy think that they may be single forever. People think that Caddy is having incest with his sister. Balrog finally finds that he has been being groped by everyone for the last two minutes! Caddy was also standing in the rain. Everyone was building another floor while Caddy wasn't looking. Yungtown goes to take down Wallid's pillars. They head down into a cave again and kill a slime. They wonder if people find this stream entertaining, as Caddy is sent a message from Shane who says that they should do this more often. This is the first time that all of them have played together. Balrog dies again! He built a hole. Brutalmoose gets stuck with a lot of enemies, and Yungtown helps him out. Balrog dies again! Caddy doesn't care much about Pokemon because it hasn't evolved much. They talk about cartoons that they used to watch. Balrog tries to walk through lava, and dies again. He gets made fun of again. Everyone prefers local multiplayer rather than online multiplayer. A creeper blows up next to Brutalmoose, and he almost falls into lava. The gang talk about multiplayer games. They discuss the new Ducktales game. Caddy is wiping a matchstick against his mike, and everyone else wonders what the noise is. Balrog and Willid want to go to find the others. Yungtown gets freaked out when he plays hardcore mode on his own. Brutalmoose keeps on dropping out. Caddy is intrigued when he is told where the tunnel to the cave is. Everyone is still assuming that Hidden Block is taking auditions. Only Caddy's family and Shane calls him by his first name. No one at school called him James. Brutalmoose battles a lot of enemies and almost dies. Caddy becomes lost, but Brutalmoose finds Caddy and Balrog, and helps them find the right way. The chat are complaining that Caddy and Brutalmoose don't have armor on. Balrog puts a door up randomly, and they decide to use the door as a guide. They think about wrapping up the video. Balrog dies again. Caddy is feeling tired now, as it is 3AM where he is. Balrog dies again, and now all he can see is blackness! Brutalmoose tries to help Wallid by killing him with commands, but gets blown up by a creeper and dies! Caddy takes Ian's stuff. They all say their favorite Disney movies. Balrog - Up Caddy - Pinocchio Jeff - Alladin Brutalmoose - Fox and the Hound Yungtown - Hercules Jimmy - The Lion King Caddy thinks that the Lion King is overrated. Ian thinks Pocahontas sucks. Caddy changes his mind to the Great Mouse Detective. Brutalmoose kills Balrog. Yungtown talks about the music in Disney films. According to Caddy, nothing happens in 101 dalmations, The Aristacats and Snow White. Jimmy doesn't like Chicken Little, and everyone agrees that Cars is bad. They discuss how bad Planes is going to be. They talk about the terrible titles of the Pokemon movies. Caddy would rather having Disney make the next Star Wars film. Disney are milking the Star Wars franchise already. Brutalmoose and Caddy fight. Brutalmoose wins. Caddy didn't like Inception. The Hidden Block crew are divided on whether they liked it or not. They talk about Batman: The Dark Knight. They discuss Batman in general, and Brutalmoose thinks that the point of Batman is stupid. Brutalmoose wants to make a superhero that arrives a second too late! Caddy comes up with a superhero for Balrog. They talk about which Legend of Zelda games everyone has played. Brutalmoose tries to get the chat to spam "Wallid smells". They all are asked what their ringtones are. As they are discussing this, Yungtown and Brutalmoose throw torches to each other. Caddy's ringtone is PBG singing "I like to ski"! Wallid isn't sure about who he would date in Hidden Block. Wallid finally chooses that he would choose to date May over Misty and Dawn. Brutalmoose finds Lord of the Rings boring. Jimmy has the opposite opinion. They conclude the video.Category:Hidden Block